


Парламентёр

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Rare Threesome, Relationship Negotiation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Если бы Себастьян знал, о чём будет разговор, он бы, наверное, выпил для храбрости, потому что на трезвую голову это… Слишком!





	Парламентёр

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/gifts).



— Себ…

Вообще-то он уже привык. К тому, как Роберт его называет — он со всеми запросто, они же работают вместе, это этикет, это нормально и правильно. К тому, что постоянно прикасается — Роберт вообще очень тактильный, даже когда поблизости нет камеры, и это одно из множества хороших отличий от Тони Старка. К тому, что может подкрасться — обожает подкрадываться и проверять, не подпрыгнет ли очередная жертва.

Да, Себ привык. Кошмар, если честно.

Не реагировать на Роберта — ужасно сложно. В смысле — спокойно реагировать. Без подпрыгиваний, когда он подкрадывается или просто касается без предупреждения. Без того, чтобы слабели колени, когда он тянет гласные и будто пережёвывает фразы, прежде чем позволить им сорваться с губ — быстро, как у множества его персонажей, или медленно — будто пытаясь оттрахать ими собеседника.

Себ привык не реагировать.

Себ не привык, чтобы тон Роберта был несмелым. Неуверенным. Смущённым.

Он поворачивается очень осторожно, только верхней частью тела. Это, наверное, не очень вежливо, но так у него есть несколько лишних мгновений, чтобы сунуть руку в карман, якобы за телефоном, и поправить оттопыривший штанину член.

— Да?

— Пообедаешь со мной? Я угощаю.

Роберт часто предлагает свою компанию в обеденный перерыв. Не только Себу. Иногда свою и Сьюзан, если у них недостаточно времени, чтобы сбежать ото всех и — Себ уверен — трахаться как кролики, вместо того чтобы обедать. Или вместе. В тесном пространстве съёмочной площадки каких только сплетен не услышишь краем уха.

— Не вопрос, — пожимает плечами Себ. Наверняка нужно что-то по завтрашней сцене. Чёрт. Уже завтра. Последняя совместная, если не придётся переснимать предыдущие или доснимать какой-нибудь внезапный эпизод. Пару мгновений Себ всерьёз рассматривает возможность запороть съёмочный день.

— Тогда через час?

— Через час.

— Ну, не буду больше отвлекать.

Роберт улыбается — уверенно, широко, треплет его по плечу и уходит. Себ хмурится, пытаясь понять, о чём он и почему сбежал — это выглядит именно так. В руке вибрирует телефон. Накатывает стыд.

Спустя чуть больше часа Себ откладывает вилку, потому что Роберт настойчиво просит его об этом. Еда вкусная, хотя и не очень понятно, что это такое было при жизни, и немного жаль, что оно остынет, но…

— Пожалуйста, дожуй и проглоти, я не хочу, чтобы меня потом обвинили в попытке убийства.

Теперь у Себа есть новые варианты. Розыгрыш, сплетня, анекдот.

Он делает глоток сока, чтобы смыть кусочки еды с зубов.

— Я весь одно большое ухо.

Роберт стреляет глазами вокруг, что-то пишет на салфетке, складывает её пополам, как в шпионских фильмах, и придвигает по столу к нему. Себ не видит повода не поддержать игру. Аккуратно придвигает салфетку к себе, бросает быстрый взгляд внутрь, на единственное слово.

«Бронза».

Он уже хочет спросить, но Роберт прижимает палец к губам.

— Теперь мы можем вернуться к еде. Наверное. Обидно будет, если остынет.

Себ кивает и придерживает роящиеся вопросы. Что? Почему? О чём это Роберт? К чему вообще? При чём здесь… Блядь!

От внезапного осознания Себ чуть не давится куском. Закашливается.

Роберт нервно улыбается.

— Всё в порядке?

— Отличная шутка.

— А, это… Нет. Сьюзан с некоторых пор большая поклонница. Я бы хотел сделать ей сюрприз. Скажем, в ближайший выходной. Если только у тебя нет других планов.

В его голосе снова звучит неуверенность, и Себ заставляет себя поднять взгляд от тарелки и посмотреть Роберту в глаза.

— Нет. Никаких других планов.

— Надеюсь, никаких более смущающих вопросов, чем уже были по этому поводу, она не задаст. Если, конечно, ты… — Роберт медленно втягивает воздух через широкую улыбку, у Себа тоже улыбка, от которой уже болят щёки. Со стороны, наверное, кажется, что они обсуждают что-то до ужаса смешное. — Если хочешь, мы подыщем вопросы вместе. Или вообще обойдёмся без вопросов. Просто обед, вино и пара кошек.

Себу кажется, что у него сейчас сердце выпрыгнет через горло. Потому что не может Роберт вот так сидеть и предлагать то, что, как Себ думает, он предлагает. Да нет. Наверняка Сьюзан просто любопытно, насколько реально натренироваться за короткий срок, чтобы не тратиться на дублёра. Или ещё что-то непристойное.

— Прости, я понимаю. Я понял. Забудь.

Чтобы не продолжать, Роберт буквально набрасывается на еду, и Себ очень хочет последовать его примеру и его совету. Это и впрямь фигня какая-то. Лучше забыть. Плюнуть.

— Значит, через три дня?

Это не он сказал, ведь да?

Роберт перестаёт жевать, тяжело сглатывает, и на его лицо возвращается вечная доброжелательная маска. И улыбка.

— Через три дня. Я передам Сьюзан.

Вкуса еды Себ больше не чувствует. Все его мысли заняты тем, как успокоить стоящий на полночь член до того, как придётся встать из-за укрытого скатертью стола. И судя по тому, что Роберт, как и он, то и дело достаёт из кармана штанов и убирает обратно смартфон, у него та же проблема.


End file.
